You Belong With Me
by Cool Megane
Summary: Summary : Why you love that girl who doesn't know your story like I do? Disclaimer : I don't know all characters here. They belong to themselves. The plot is from Taylor Swift's song. So not sure me. Fict ke-2 saya. Warning Typo,Abal,Gaje dan aneh Author ga bakat bikin Summary SongFict Rate T untuk Kissing Scene


Kagamine Rin sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kimianya saat ia melihat tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya sedang berbicara di ponselnya. Rumah mereka memang sampingan atau lebih tepat kamar mereka berhadapan. Rin menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap sahabatnya itu. Kagene Len atau yang biasa dipanggil Len itu sedang berbicara di telepon dengan kekasihnya.  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatsune Miku ?

Rin mendengarkan setiap perkataan Len secara diam-diam. Rupanya Miku sedang kesal karena Len membatalkan janji untuk kencan bersamanya. Rin lalu mendengar bahwa Len sedang sibuk melontarkan beberapa lelucon untuk membuat Miku tertawa dan tidak marah lagi.

"Miku, jangan marah dong. Aku kasih tebakan ya?  
Gini, kunci apa yang paling manis di dunia?" Rin mengernyit. Kunci paling manis di dunia?  
"Kunci paling manis di dunia adalah Kagene Len yang  
biasa dipanggil Len memegang kunci di hatimu!"

Rin tertawa tertahan. Dasar Len bodoh! Masa membujuk pacarnya dengan tebakan seperti itu?  
"Miku, kok kamu jadi makin marah sih? Yah, aku kan cuma bercanda. Jangan marah lagi ya."

Rin menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap Len. Ternyata Miku bukannya tertawa, tapi malah semakin marah. Menurutnya lelucon dari Len itu sama sekali tidak lucu.  
"Miku, aku minta maaf ya. Mik, jangan tutup teleponnya dulu. Hei! Miku!"

Len diam sesaat sebelum ia menutup flip ponselnya. Rin sudah bisa menebak kalau Miku memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Kejadian seperti itu sudah sering terjadi apalagi saat mereka sedang bertengkar. Rin heran kenapa Len masih tetap bertahan dengan gadis seperti itu?

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesnt get your humor like I do

Selasa malam. Rin sedang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil mendengarkan musik yang mampu memekakkan telinga. Ia memutar lagu Daughter of Evil sambil bernyanyi dengan suara nyaring. Suara Rin memang tidak jelek, tapi tetap saja hal itu dapat mengganggu ketenangan karena  
jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Tiba-tiba Rin teringat akan kekasihnya Len. Rin tertawa. Ia teringat Miku yang sangat tidak menyukai musik aliran seperti ini. Menurut gadis itu, musik seperti ini hanya akan membuat telinga tuli dan mengganggu konsentrasi. Beda dengan Rin yang menganggap musik ini sebagai penyemangat belajarnya.

Ia sangat ingat waktu itu ia, Len, Miku, dan beberapa teman mereka yang lain sedang belajar kelompok di rumahnya. Rin memutar lagu Crazy Night dan itu membuat Miku marah. Gadis itu berteriak keras, meminta Rin untuk mematikan musiknya. Katanya ia tidak bisa fokus belajar gara-gara musik itu. Tapi Rin bersikeras tetap mempertahankan lagu tersebut. Mereka terus  
bertengkar sampai Miku melirik Len yang diam dan meminta Len mematikan musik itu.

Len sebenarnya merasa tidak terganggu karena ia juga suka aliran musik seperti itu. Rin dan Len memang menyukai aliran musik yang sama. Tapi karena merasa tidak enak pada kekasihnya, Len membujuk Rin untuk mematikan musik itu. Rin tidak bisa menolak karena itu adalah permintaan Len.  
Ia lalu mematikan musik itu dengan terpaksa  
sementara Miku tersenyum puas.

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

Rin ingat saat Miku sedang menemani Len latihan basket. Len yang kelelahan lalu istirahat dan duduk di samping Miku yang spontan mengelap keringat di dahi Len. Waktu itu Rin hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat kemesraan Len dan Miku.  
Tapi itu hanya sementara. Rin bersorak senang ketika Miku melakukan kesalahan. Miku memberikan Len sebuah botol minuman. Len yang mengira itu adalah air mineral segera meminumnya karena sedang kehausan. Tapi sedetik kemudian Len memuntahkan air tersebut. Rupanya botol minuman itu berisi jus Negi (?). Len sangat benci pada semua hal tentang Negi!

Len lalu mengomel pada Miku yang protes. Miku bilang ia tidak tahu bahwa Len benci Negi. Len lalu pergi ke toilet meninggalkan Miku yang merutuk kesal, merasa dirinya tidak bersalah.  
Rin yang tahu bahwa Len benci Negi refleks tertawa keras. Gadis itu segera membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat tatapan sinis yang tersorot dari mata Miku yang besar. Rin lalu pura-pura mengajak Kaito untuk mengobrol.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Len kembali tetap dengan  
wajah kesalnya. Rin yang menyadari kehadiran Len segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan menyodorkan sebotol mineral padanya. Len menerimanya dan memberi seulas senyum pada Rin. Sampai sekarang, Rin masih ingat  
perkataan Len saat itu. Kalimat Len itu selalu terngiang di pikirannya. "Kamu memang paling ngerti aku, Rin."

Len dan Miku sudah berpacaran hampir 3 bulan lebih. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di lapangan basket. Bagaimana tidak? Len adalah kapten basket dan Miku adalah kapten cheers. Len langsung tertarik pada Miku saat melihat gadis itu sedang latihan cheers. Pesona Miku memang dahsyat. Semua murid laki-laki di sekolah mereka mengidolakan Miku layaknya seorang artis.

Len yang sudah jatuh cinta pada Miku lalu mulai mendekati gadis itu. Len sangat senang saat ia tahu bahwa Miku menyukainya juga. Selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, mereka berdua berpacaran!

Siapa yang tahu bahwa selama ini diam-diam Rin menyukai Len, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tapi ia tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia takut kalau nanti Len akan menolaknya atau lebih parah lagi menjauhinya. Oleh karena itu, sampai sekarang Rin tetap menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat dalam hati.

Adapun Rin dan Miku adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Rin bukanlah gadis seperti Miku yang selalu memakai rok pendek ke mana-mana. Gadis itu lebih suka memakai kaos oblong. Menurutnya memakai rok itu menjijikan! (Author:gomen yah ini author karang) Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak mau memakai rok di sekolah, tapi karena itu adalah peraturan wajib ia terpaksa menurutinya.  
Perbedaan antara Rin dan Miku adalah popularitas keduanya. Rin bukanlah gadis yang terkenal di sekolah. Tidak banyak yang mengenalnya. Paling hanya teman-teman sekelasnya dan yang akrab dengannya. Sementara Miku, ia adalah gadis yang populer. Semua murid di sekolah sudah pasti mengenalnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah kapten cheers, wakil ketua OSIS, model, dan ayahnya adalah salah satu penyumbang terbesar di sekolah mereka. Itu membuat Miku banyak diincar oleh para pemuda di sekolahnya.

Setiap kali Len menghadapi pertandingan, Miku selalu setia menemani dan menyemangatinya dari pinggir lapangan. Miku akan memamerkan liukan tubuhnya yang indah yang bisa membuat semua pemuda terpesona. Sementara Rin? Ia tidak bisa berada di pinggir lapangan untuk menyemangati Len.

Ia hanya bisa duduk di kursi penonton, meneriakkan  
nama Len seperti para fans Len lainnya. Walaupun Rin berteriak sekuat tenaga tetap saja Len tidak akan mendengar suaranya karena suara gadis itu sudah tertelan oleh semua suara penonton-penonton yang lain.

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

Apabila Tim Basket Len menang, Miku akan berlonjak kegirangan dan berlari ke tengah lapangan. Len pun segera menghampiri Miku dan memeluknya sambil tersenyum puas. Semua orang melihat kemesraan mereka berdua di tengah lapangan sambil tersenyum. Pasti mereka berpikir bahwa Len dan Miku adalah pasangan bahagia. Setelah itu Miku akan memberi selamat pada semua anggota tim basket dengan tangan yang selalu digenggam oleh Len.

Dan Rin hanya bisa diam melihat itu semua. Ia bukan Miku yang bisa berlari dan memeluk Len sesukanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dari bangku penonton atas kemenangan Len. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mengingatnya saat ia memenangkan pertandingan. Yang diingatnya hanya miku. Hatsune miku seorang yang ada dalam benaknya. Len tidak pernah bisa melihat keberadaan Rin yang turut merayakan kemenangan Len dari jauh.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands  
you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Hari itu Miku tidak masuk sekolah karena ia mengikuti kompetisi model yang bergengsi. Karena itu, Len mengajak Rin untuk pulang bersamanya. Rin mau saja karena sudah lama mereka tidak pulang bersama semenjak Len pacaran dengan Miku.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol, tertawa,  
dan saling menjahili satu sama lain. Belum pernah Rin merasa sesenang ini. Len terus menunjukkan sikap yang membuat Rin ingin mencubitnya gemas.

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

Mereka berdua lalu berhenti di sebuah taman. Len pergi sebentar dan Rin hanya duduk menunggu. Tidak lama kemudian, pemuda itu kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin di tangannya. Ia memberikan salah satu dari kaleng minuman itu pada Rin.

Gadis itu menerimanya sambil mengucapkan  
terima kasih. Len lalu duduk di samping Rin sambil meneguk minuman dinginnya. Rin sudah membuka  
minumannya, tapi ia hanya mendiamkan minuman itu  
dan terus menatap Len. Saat Len tahu bahwa Rin sedang menatapnya terus-terusan, Len menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya yang mampu mematikan setiap denyut nadi para gadis.

Rin merasa degup jantungnya berhenti saat ia melihat senyum Len. Sahabat yang sangat disukainya itu memang mempunyai senyuman yang indah. Rin baru kali ini melihat kembali senyuman Len yang sempat hilang dulu. Ya, sempat hilang.

Selama Len dan Miku berpacaran, Len jarang menampakkan senyumannya. Paling ia hanya tersenyum saat masa awal pacaran. Tapi sekarang yang ada hanya wajah letih yang selalu menemani Miku ke mana pun gadis itu pergi. Tapi saat bersama Rin hari ini, senyum itu telah kembali.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in a while, since she brought you down  
You say you fine I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

Rin akhirnya berhenti di salah satu channel televisi setelah berapa kali ia memainkan remote televisi tersebut. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berhenti di channel tersebut karena matanya menangkap sosok Miku di televisi. Ternyata kompetisi model yang diikuti Miku kemarin diliput oleh salah satu stasiun televisi.

Saat Miku mendapat giliran untuk berjalan di catwalk, Rin memandangnya kagum. Ia sadar bahwa Miku itu benar-benar cantik dan cocok jadi idola. Gadis itu dengan anggun melenggak-lenggok di atas catwalk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rin memeperhatikan setiap penampilan Miku. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja dengan sedikit efek gelombang. Kulitnya yang putih dibalut dengan gaun Teal tanpa lengan dan memamerkan sisi punggungnya yang mulus. Dan kakinya yang jenjang itu disanggah dengan high heels berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Teal.

Rin menghela napas panjang. Ia mana pernah memakai high heels. Ia selalu memakai sepatu kets ke mana pun. Rin memang pecinta gaya simpel. Tapi walaupun ia membenci gaya Miku, ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa Miku terlihat sangat cantik bak seorang primadona.

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Hikare Au Gemini Sa~

Dering ponsel Rin mengagetkan gadis itu. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya di meja. 'Len is calling' terpampang di layar ponselnya. Rin menghela napas panjang sebelum ia mengangkat telepon dari Len.

"Kenapa, Len?"  
"Rin! Kau lagi ngapain?"  
Suara Len terdengar semangat dari ujung telepon.  
"Lagi nonton TV. Kenapa?"  
"Bagus kalau begitu. Pas banget! Coba kau buka  
stasiun TV B-Channel(?) sekarang. Ada Miku lho!"

Rin mendelik. "Aku tahu kok. Nih sekarang aku lagi nonton." Ia melirik ke arah televisi. Rupanya Miku masih asyik melenggak-lenggok di atas catwalk.

"Dia cantik banget ya? Aku bangga banget jadi pacarnya."  
"Apa katamu lah."  
Rin memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, tidak peduli pada Len yang mungkin sedang mengomel di ujung telepon. Rin marah! Sangat marah. Kenapa Len tidak pernah melihat keberadaannya? Selalu Miku yang ada di benaknya.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me

Rin ingat saat Len datang ke rumahnya. Saat itu waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam. Len datang pada Rin dengan wajah muram, frustasi, dan lelah. Len bilang bahwa ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Miku saat mereka kencan. Padahal masalahnya hanya sepele. Len lupa membawa  
dompetnya dan membuat Miku marah. Mereka bertengkar hebat.

Di saat seperti itulah, hanya seseorang yang Len ingat dalam pikirannya. Kagamine Rin. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Rin saat itu. Dengan segera ia menyetir mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah Rin.

"Aku nggak tahu harus ke mana lagi, Rin. Yang aku  
ingat saat itu cuma kamu."  
Rin tersentak. Ia merasa degup jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. 'Yang aku ingat saat itu cuma kamu. Rin.'. Rin sangat senang karena untuk pertama kalinya Len kembali mengingatnya.

Walaupun pemuda itu mengingatnya hanya saat ia sedang susah. Tidak masalah untuk Rin. Yang penting Len ingat padanya.  
"Kamu harus bisa lebih bersabar untuknya, Len. Kalau kamu benar-benar cinta padanya kamu harus menerima semua sifatnya apa adanya. Dia memang childish, tapi kamu nggak boleh kelihatan childish juga. Lebih baik kamu minta maaf lagi padanya."  
Kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar dari bibir Rin. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia memberi nasihat seperti itu pada Len. Harusnya ia senang karena Len dan Miku bertengkar. Tapi ia tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Len.

"Kamu benar, Rin. Aku harus lebih bersabar menghadapi sifat-sifat Miku yang jelek. Makasih banget ya Rin, . Kamu memang yang paling mengerti aku."  
"Sama-sama, Len. Mencintai seseorang itu memang  
butuh pengorbanan."  
Sekali lagi kalimat itu mengalir dengan lancar dari  
bibir Rin. Kalimat itu mungkin lebih cocok untuk dirinya. Ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya demi orang yang dicintainya.

"Sekarang kamu nggak boleh sedih lagi ya. Aku bakal bikin kamu ketawa lagi."  
Rin lalu memberi Len sebuah tebakan. "Coba tebak, kunci apa yang paling manis di dunia?"  
Len terdiam sesaat sebelum ia tergelak. Ia tertawa keras saat mendengar tebakan dari Rin.  
"Rin, percaya atau nggak? Itu tebakan yang aku kasih buat Miku dan bikin dia tambah marah!"  
Rin tersenyum. "Aku tahu kok."  
"Kok bisa tahu?"  
"Waktu itu aku nggak sengaja dengar kamu ngasih  
tebakan kayak gitu ke Miku."  
"Betul banget! Dan itu bikin dia tambah marah."

Rin sadar bahwa ada perubahan nada pada omongan Len. Suara pemuda itu yang sebelumnya semangat kembali pelan dan terdengar sedih. Rin cepat-cepat membuatnya tertawa lagi.  
"Terus jawabannya apa dong?" ujar Rin sambil  
mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.  
"Jawabannya adalah Kagene Len!"  
Len kembali tertawa dan kali ini Rin ikut tertawa bersamanya. Mereka berdua lalu asyik melontarkan tebakan satu sama lain, mengobrol tentang musik kesukaan mereka, dan saling menceritakan mimpi mereka masing-masing. Rin senang karena ia bisa membuat Len tertawa lagi walaupun hal itu tidak bisa membuat Len melupakan Miku.

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle  
of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know  
you're 'bout to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your  
dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me

Rin mencari-cari Len di seluruh lingkungan sekolah. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan sosok Len. Rin ingin memberi tahu perasaannya pada Len. Ia sudah memikirkan hal itu semalaman dan ia memutuskan untuk jujur pada Len.

Rin tidak perduli pada reaksi Len nanti. Yang penting ia sudah jujur, itu saja. Rin lalu menuju lapangan basket dan menghampiri Kaito yang sedang asyik berpacaran dengan Luka.

"Kai, kamu lihat Rin nggak?"  
"Tadi dia barusan pergi sama Miku. Kayaknya ke taman belakang deh."  
"Oh, makasih ya! Maaf mengganggu acara kalian."  
Rin dengan segera menuju taman belakang.  
Jantungnya berdetak cepat seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat ke taman belakang.

Tapi saat Rin sampai di taman belakang, apa yang dilihatnya? Len tengah berciuman mesra dengan Miku!  
Rin tercengang. Air matanya turun membasahi pipinya yang putih. Ia baru saja ingin jujur tentang perasaannya. Tapi semuanya kandas begitu saja. Ia tidak sanggup melihatnya. Saat Rin ingin membalikkan badannya, rupanya mata Len menangkap keberadaannya.

"Rin!"  
Rin tersentak saat namanya dipanggil. Ia diam di tempatnya, tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belekang.  
Ia sangat yakin kalau tatapan sinis Miku pasti sudah  
terpancar dari wajah gadis itu.  
Rin mendengar derap langkah menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya. Rin terus menundukkan kepala saat ia membalikkan badannya. Ia berpikir yang ada di hadapannya sekarang pasti Miku yang siap untuk menamparnya karena mengganggu moment romantis mereka.

"Rin —"  
Tidak! Itu bukan suara Miku. Itu suara Len! Dengan ragu Rin mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata memang Len yang berada di hadapannya.

Sementara Miku, gadis itu berdiri di belakang sambil menatap Rin tajam.  
"—Rin, kenapa kamu nangis?"  
Rin menatap mata Len. Terpancar kebingungan dari sana. Rin menggeleng pelan.  
"Aku nggak apa-apa, Len."  
"Jangan bohong. Apa yang kamu rasain sekarang?"  
Rin terdiam. Ingin rasanya dia mengatakan kalau dia sangat sedih melihat Len dan Miku berciuman.  
Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya kalau Miku  
masih tetap berada di situ.  
"Rin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"  
Rin mengangguk pelan. Len lalu mendekat ke telinga Rin. Sengaja agar Miku tidak bisa mendengar obrolan mereka.  
"Apa kau mencintaiku?" bisiknya.

Rin terperanjat. Dari mana Len tahu bahwa ia mencintai dirinya sementara Rin belum mengatakan perasaannya? Apa hanya karena ia menangis makanya Len tahu semuanya? Tidak mungkin.  
"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya? Aku mencintaimu, Len. Dari dulu aku sudah mempunyai perasaan khusus padamu. Tapi kenapa kau nggak pernah menyadarinya? Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya Miku dan Miku. Kau tidak pernah mengingatku lagi setelah kau bersama Miku. Apa kausadar akan hal itu?"

Pipi Rin telah banjir dengan air mata. Sementara Len terhenyak medengar pengakuan Rin. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Rin memang benar mencintainya.  
"Aku rindu saat kita masih bersama dulu. Kita selalu pulang sekolah bersama, bermain bersama, hangout bersama, bahkan kita selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tapi semenjak kau pacaran dengan Miku, kita tidak pernah mempunyai waktu berdua lagi. Waktu-waktumu hanya untuk Miku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus selalu mengikuti Miku ke mana pun dia pergi?!"

Len refleks memeluk Rin yang masih dalam tangisnya. Di saat seperti itu, suara Miku terdengar. "Kalian berdua ngomong apa sih? Ingat nggak kalau  
masih ada aku?"  
Len melepas pelukannya dan menatap Miku.  
"Maaf, Miku. Aku tadi lupa."  
"Len—"  
Suara parau Rin kembali terdengar. Len dengan segera berbalik.  
"Kau sudah dengar pengakuanku kan? Lebih baik kita jangan bertemu lagi. Pertemuan kita hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin sakit, Len. Mungkin kau memang harus bersama Miku. Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu walau aku sendiri nggak yakin aku akan bisa. Selamat tinggal, Len. Lupakan kalau aku pernah mencintaimu."

Rin berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkan Len yang kembali terhenyak akan kata-kata Rin. Miku tersenyum sinis.  
"Sekarang apa mau mu? Apa kau mau mengejar gadis bodoh itu?"  
Len berbalik dan menatap Miku tajam. "Puas kau?!"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Puas kau membuatku kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai?"  
"Apa? Kau mencintainya?"  
"Iya! Dan aku menyesal sudah pacaran dengan gadis licik sepertimu, Miku!"  
"Tarik kata-katamu, Len! Atau kau mau aku memutuskan hubungan kita sekarang juga?"  
Miku tersenyum sinis menatap Len. "Silakan jika kau ingin melakukannya. Aku tidak akan patah hati karena itu."  
"Brengsek kau!"  
PLAK!

Miku menampar Len cukup keras. Len hanya diam dan menatap Miku tajam.  
"Mulai saat ini hubungan kita berakhir, Kagane Len!"

***

Rin berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menyeka air matanya. Ia belum bisa berhenti menangis sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Bayangan tentang kejadian tadi terus ada di pikirannya.

"Aku nggak bisa begini terus!"  
Rin lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya untuk sekedar menghirup udara. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tenang sekarang. Saat ia melihat ke bawah, sosok yang membuatnya menangis sudah berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya sedih.  
Rin akan menutup jendelanya ketika Len meneriakkan namanya dan memintanya untuk tidak menutup jendela itu.

"Rin! Tolong jangan tutup jendelamu sekarang!"  
Rin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Len sendu.  
"Mau apa lagi, Len? Bukannya sudah kubilang lebih baik kita jangan bertemu lagi?"  
"Rin, bisakah kau turun ke bawah sekarang?"  
"Untuk apa?"  
"Aku mau bicara denganmu."  
"Tapi aku tidak mau."  
"Please, Rin. Turunlah. Hanya 10 menit saja.  
Setelah itu aku janji nggak akan menemuimu lagi."  
Len menatap Rin penuh harap. Rin menarik napas panjang. Akhirnya ia turun ke bawah setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Len. "Tunggu."

Len bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Akhirnya Rin mau turun juga. Sambil menunggu Rin turun, Len menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya karena udara malam itu sangat dingin.

Pintu rumah Rin terbuka dan tampaklah sosok gadis berambut pendek yang mengenakan celana jeans mini yang tertutup kemeja putih panjangnya.  
Dengan ragu Rin menghampiri Len. Terpancar tatapan sinis dari bola matanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"  
"Rin, aku butuh penjelasan darimu."  
"Penjelasan apa lagi?"  
"Apa perkataanmu tentang kau mencintaiku itu  
benar?"  
"Apa aku harus mengulangnya lagi?"  
"Tidak perlu kalau begitu. Tapi kalau kau memang mencintaiku kenapa kau nggak berkata jujur padaku?"  
"Karena— Karena kau sudah terlanjur pacaran dengan Miku."  
Rio diam sesaat. "Apa hanya itu alasan yang kau punya."  
"Iya— Ah, tidak juga sebenarnya. Aku— Aku takut kau menolak cintaku atau bahkan menjauhiku."  
"Kau tahu aku nggak akan melakukan itu kan, Rin?"  
"Siapa yang tahu, Len?"  
"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan kau masih  
saja menyembunyikan rahasia denganku?"  
"Ini soal perasaan, Len. Kau nggak ngerti."  
"Aku ngerti! Sangat mengerti!"  
Rin menghela napas. "Ku rasa ini sudah lewat dari 10 menit. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Selamat malam!"

Rin hendak membalikkan badannya ketika Len kembali mengejutkannya.  
"Kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu bagaimana?"  
Rin menghadapkan badannya kembali pada Len dan menatap pemuda itu tajam.  
"Jangan membual, Len! Aku paling nggak suka!"  
"Tapi aku nggak sedang membual. Aku mencintaimu."  
Rin merasa tubuhnya melemas. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Len malah menyatakan perasaannya?

"Kau mencintai Miku bukan aku."  
"Aku tidak mencintai Miku. Aku hanya berobsesi mendapatkannya karena aku mengagumi kecantikannya. Berbeda denganmu."  
"Apa maksudmu dengan berbeda?"  
"Kalau aku berobsesi untuk mendapatkan Miku karena kecantikannya, maka aku berobsesi untuk mendapatkanmu karena semua hal tentang dirimu."  
"Jangan membual lagi, Len!"  
"Rin, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau membuatku  
menyadarinya. Aku nggak bisa bahagia bersama  
Miku. Dia hanya membuatku muak. Aku memang cowok bodoh. Membiarkan gadis yang kucintai tersiksa karena keegoisanku. Aku sadar kalau cuma kamu yang bisa ngerti keadaan aku. Cuma kamu yang ngerti apa yang aku mau. Cuma kamu yang tahu semua tentang aku. Baik yang aku suka maupun yang nggak aku suka. Rin, apa aku masih punya 1 kesempatan lagi?"

Air mata turun perlahan dari bola mata Rin. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil sesenggukan.  
"Kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya, Len? Kenapa nggak dari dulu? Selama ini aku selalu ada untuk kamu. Walaupun kamu susah ataupun kamu senang. Tapi Miku? Dia cuma ada waktu kamu senang saja. Dan kamu! Kamu hanya ingat aku kalau kamu lagi susah? Apa kamu tahu, Len? Setiap kamu memenangkan pertandingan basket, aku turut merayakan kemenanganmu dari kursi penonton! Kau nggak ingat aku saat itu kan?! Yang kau ingat hanya  
Miku! Apa kau pernah membayangkan sakitnya hatiku ketika melihatmu berpelukan mesra dengan Miku di tengah lapangan?!"

Rin menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan  
omongannya lagi.  
"Miku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang kamu, Len!  
Bahkan dia nggak tahu kalau kamu benci jus Negi, takut sama fim horror, dan benci sama cewek yang menghabiskan waktu untuk berdandan. Yang aku bingung kenapa kamu mau membuang-buang waktu kamu untuk menunggu Miku berdandan? Kenapa Len?! Apa mata kamu sudah buta karena dia?"

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me

Rin menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hatinya. Len membiarkan gadis itu meraung kesal. Ia menunggu waktu sampai gadis itu kembali tenang.  
Suara tangis Rin akhirnya semakin mereda. Rin lalu menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Len lalu mendekat pada Rin. Perlahan ia menarik Rin ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan Len membelai rambut pendek Rin dengan sayang. Satu tangannya yang bebas menenangkan Rin dengan membelai punggung gadis itu.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Apa semua yang kamu pendam dalam hati selama ini sudah keluar? Kalau belum keluarkan saja, Rin. Aku akan menunggunya." Rin tidak menjawab. Ia masih berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Rin, aku tahu aku salah. Aku memang bodoh karena aku terlambat menyadari perasaan kamu. Tapi kamu harus percaya sama aku, Rin. Aku cinta sama kamu dan aku nggak mau bikin kamu kecewa dan nangis kayak gini lagi. Aku janji sama kamu kalau aku akan membuat kamu tersenyum lagi. Aku akan ada untukmu, Rin. Selamanya. Kamu percaya janjiku kan?"

Rin mengangguk pelan. Perlahan tangan gadis itu mulai memeluk tubuh Len. Ia percaya pada Len. Ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Jadi sekarang kamu milikku dan aku milikmu."  
Len merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia menatap Rin dalam-dalam. Perlahan Len mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir mereka pun bertaut satu sama lain. Di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Len mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku suka bibirmu, Rin. Rasanya manis." Rin tersipu malu sementara Len kembali melanjutkan ciumannya dengan Rin.

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

END

Gaje,Aneh,Gak nyambung gomen gomen biasa Authornya masih Newbie jadi masih butuh banyak belajar

Review please buat pelajaran bagi Author ini

Saknyu na


End file.
